Although low self-esteem has been shown to be associated with a number of non-pschotic disorders among children, adolescents, and adults, the causal connection among these variables has not been established. In order to do so, we plan to make use of a longitudinal data set. This is the Youth in Transition study, a five-wave national probability sample of adolescents. Through the use of instrumental variables and structural equation models, we will seek to specify the reciprocal effects of global self- esteem and a number of mental health and behavioral variables.